Sweeter Than This
by HeartlessMe9
Summary: I could not think of a name for this word prompt drabble thing for the life of me. couple is setoxjoey, send words. I'm not afraid to do lemon chapters so rating may not stay at k for long.


**I'm not going to keep this all that active, maybe a chapter a week, but still feel free to leave words in your reviews that you would like to see me do.**

**The last one of these that i did got deleted by a random computer spazz :| sorry.**

**First three words were given to me by IncurablyAwesome, and I'm still working on the next two of hers. Anyways I'll take one word per chapter that I do, so as long as you guys review with words for me to use there will be another chapter. I'll use the first word that is posted, and if I see one that really captures my attention I might use that one too. :)**

**Histrionic-of or relating to the theatre of acting.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Histrionic<strong>

Joey. Was. Bored.

That was it. Seto and Joey had finally, _finally _stopped being so_ stubborn_ and admitted that they liked each other about a month ago.

Last week Seto had asked Joey out on a date. Their first date! So naturally Joey had been excited, and only a little put off when Seto instructed him to wear a suit.

He figured it would be dinner some place super fancy, that didn't even let you in without like a years advance in booking.

But no.

Seto had taken Joey to possibly the most boring place Joey could imagine.

An old renaissance play. Shakespeare. Better known as Twelfth Night.

The play hadn't even started yet and he was bored to tears...

Seto of course was just sitting there calmly and quietly staring at the brilliant dark blue curtains, waiting for it to start.

Suddenly the curtains began to move and Joey looked up.

There was a long table on the stage with a chair at the very end of it, and some guy in a stupid fancy get up sitting with a fancy wine glass in his hand. A violin started playing...

"If music be the food of love, play on; Give me excess of it, that, surfeiting, The appetite may sicken, and so die."

The violinist hit a wrong chord or something and Joey snickered at the panic on his face. Had he just screwed up the play? "That strain again! it had a dying fall: O, it came o'er my ear like the sweet sound, That breathes upon a bank of violets, Stealing and giving odour! Enough; no more:" The violinist stopped playing, looking down at his feet as if ashamed. Joey had frowned once again.

He wasn't exactly sure but he thought he might have an idea of what the fancy dude was saying.

"'Tis not so sweet now as it was before." he said and the violinist left the stage.

The guy sighed as if he were majorly depressed. "O spirit of love! how quick and fresh art thou, That, notwithstanding thy capacity Receiveth as the sea, nought enters there, Of what validity and pitch soe'er, But falls into abatement and low price," he was smiling now.

What was this guy supposed to be on PMS or something? "Even in a minute: so full of shapes is fancy That it alone is high fantastical." Whatever the case, this guy needed to learn better English.

"Hey Seto this is boring." Joey complained.

Seto turned to him and smirked. "Quiet and watch." he said. Joey turned back to the play rolling his eyes.

One of the other people on stage looked up to the fancy person. "Will you hunt my lord?" he asked.

My lord? Was this guy supposed to be a king or something? That kind of explained the get up, but where was the crown?

The fancy man turned to the boy that had spoken as if he hadn't heard him. "What, Curio?" he asked.

Curio, as the fancy lord had called him looked up once again. "The hart." Hart? What the heck was a hart?

The fancy person started to speak again and Joey rolled his eyes before closing them. There was no way he was going to be able to make it through this without nodding off anyways. Might as well sleep now and be woken up when it was over.

A few minutes later Seto turned to quietly explain what was happening to Joey, only to see him fast asleep. He smiled and turned back to the play.

When it was finally over and done with the curtains closed and Seto gently picked Joey up, rather than waking him. So no more Plays. He walked outside to see his limo waiting for him and he crawled inside laying Joey across the seat with his head rested in Seto's lap.

Next time he'd have to think harder about a date that wouldn't put the blond to sleep.

Maybe a book signing?

...Can Joey even read?


End file.
